


Passages

by Brain_Flower



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Army, Broken, Choose Your Own Adventure, Death, Letters, M/M, choose your own characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Flower/pseuds/Brain_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s noon on a cold wintery Sunday when his heart is shattered like the thinnest piece of glass on hardwood floors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passages

-Passages- 

It’s noon on a cold wintery Sunday when his heart is shattered like the thinnest piece of glass on hardwood floors. He can almost hear it being dropped from his hands, slowly falling from his fingertips only to hit the bottom with such a loud sound that he nearly broke with it. 

When he goes back an hour later to see if he can salvage any of it he breaks down-sits among the pieces of his broken heart and cries. Cries because there wasn’t a forever like he had been promised, there wasn’t a happy ending and now there isn’t anything he can form into a heart. It’s been broken one too many times, the band aids, tape, glue, and love he used to save it before won’t be able to mend it now. 

So instead he tosses his heart into the garbage and lies down on the couch. He’s not religious but it is Sunday and today he will rest and he will think- but he will not do anything more. Tomorrow when he wakes up without a warm body there he will crawl out of bed and read the letter sitting on the counter. 

The letter that means no one will laugh and say, “Happy Monday” again or tell him he’s beautiful when he sleeps. The letter that means there won’t be lazy days in bed anymore. The letter that makes his dreams dissolve like ash right in front of him- he won’t have an isolated house and a library and dogs and kids and most importantly he won’t have his lover. 

That damned letter. 

It shattered his heart on a cold wintery Sunday like the thinnest piece of glass on hardwood floors. 

Nothing good ever comes out of that damned thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a week ago and never got around to posting it. I don’t use any names but I assume you’ll either pick your own or you’ll realize that I don’t have much variety in my writing so I had Adam and Tommy in mind when I wrote it. So! It is short but it’s whatever. 
> 
> Like I said put whoever you want to there-and whatever scenario you want to. ^^ it’s up to you-let your imagination be free! Review-Siren Jax


End file.
